


Ianto's Day Off

by szm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by jo02</p><p>
  <i>Ianto wants a day off. Just one day. 24 hours. And how the team can't cope.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Day Off

Ianto woke at five am. Because it’s a hard habit to break. But then he spent a blissful ten minutes just lying there knowing that today was his Day Off, and if he wanted he could go back to sleep. 

Then the phone rang.

“Ianto,” said Tosh sounding so apologietic and Tosh-like that Ianto couldn’t be mad. Even if he had stubbed his toe in the mad rush to get to the phone. “I’m really sorry to call you on your day off and, oh god! I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, Tosh. It’s fine. I was awake. What’s the problem?”

“I really need to get in the stationary cupboard. Can I have the passcode, please?”

Ianto hesitated. He’d given the passcode to Gwen but he wasn’t sure he trusted the others with it. Particularly not Jack. But in all honesty if Tosh really wanted to get in a simple keypad lock wasn’t going to keep her out, and Gwen didn’t typically arrive at the hub until nine am. He’d just have to change the code tomorrow. “It’s 9827,” said Ianto.

“Thanks Ianto,” said Tosh happily, I just need some pens. I’ll leave it tidy I promise. Have a good day off.”

“Thanks Tosh,” said Ianto. Well he was well and truly awake now. Might as well head to the shower.

Ianto showered and dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt, the uniform of a day off. He made coffee and some toast. Eating it with half an ear for the phone, but so far so good. In fact it was nearly ten before the phone rang again, this time it was Gwen.

“Ianto! How’s your day off going?” Gwen’s voice was overly cheerful it sent a stab of worry through Ianto. 

“What’s happened now?” he asked.

Gwen sighed. “You remember that list you gave me, one of the things on it that I was under no circumstances to let General Townsend from UNIT talk to Tosh or Jack…”

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t.”

“I was out!” said Gwen. “Owen took the call and patched it through to Jack. When I got back Jack was shouting down the phone. I took the phone off him but now the General is refusing to speak to anyone but you…”

Ianto groaned.

“And he’s threatening to send troops…”

“Let him send them!” Ianto heard Jack in the background.

“How’s Tosh?” asked Ianto.

“Tosh?” asked Gwen confused. “I haven’t seen her since I got back.”

“Patch the General through to me, and go and find Tosh. She has… history, with the General. That’s why Jack doesn’t like him,” explained Ianto, trying not to let slip about Tosh’s time at UNIT’s pleasure. That wasn’t his secret to tell.

It took the best part of two hours to talk the General down. Ianto didn’t like Townsend either, but the last thing they needed was UNIT sending troops down to Cardiff. He rang back to the Hub. Gwen said Jack was ‘like a bear with a sore head’ and Tosh had gone home for the afternoon.

“Do you want me to come in?” asked Ianto wearily.

“No, no, don’t be silly. We’ll muddle through. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

Ianto hung up. He was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to head to the pub of lunch when the phone rang again…

“Ianto?” said Gwen apologetically. “Owen seems to have locked himself in the secure archives, I’d call Tosh, but she seemed pretty upset earlier and I don’t know where Jack has stormed off too…”

Ianto sighed, bowing to the inevitable. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

It took the rest of the day to get Owen free. And when Ianto checked the stationary cupboard it looked like it had been rifled by barbarian hordes.


End file.
